wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiant Horns
The Radiant Horns is a loyalist Space Marine Chapter tasked with patrolling the Caligari Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus. Chapter History 1 Chapter Organization Due it's particularly unusual origins, the Chapter maintains a non Codex Astartes-compliant organizational structure. Chapter Headquarters 1 Chapter Recruitment Although the Radiant Horns are a Fleet-based chapter and have established a number fortress-monasteries, chaplains recruit almost exclusively from the feral worlds of the Vael system and the Knightly world of Vael Prime. As with most other worlds, a chosen son is great honor to the family who produced the potential Astartes, and gains great favor among neighboring tribes and settlements. Larger settlements will host annual tournaments where participants compete against each other for the chance to be tested as aspirants. Suitable victors then travel to the Chapter's fortress-monastery to be further tested by the Astartes themselves. Settlements do not dare send an unworthy child for if one were to return unsuccessful, it would show that even the best among them is not worthy of travelling the stars. Once an aspirant arrives at the Chapter's testing grounds, he must undertake three tests to prove his worth, the first of which is the Test of Strength. Aspirants are pitted against each other in savage duels, and against monstrous creatures from the most dangerous planets of the Caligari Sector. Those who survive the ordeal aren't given any respite, for the Test of Wits begins immediately for those who manage slay 13 beasts and defeat 13 of their peers within three days. During the second challenge, aspirants are put into a man-made maze that requires its challengers to complete puzzles, riddles, and other tests of mental ability in order to proceed through the thousands of winding corridors. Only those who possess an unusually sharp mind are capable of conquering the maze. The third test is the Test of Guts, where aspirants are psychically examined, and essentially tortured, by the psykers who manage these fortress-monasteries. The young minds are probed and thoroughly tested for any sign of weakness or doubt. Should the aspirant prove worthy, he is then ferried to Vael Prime for the final test. Only one in every thousand reach this stage of the testing process, yet those who do are greeted by an impossibly imposing sight: a damaged Throne Mechanimum known simply as the Ferrum Domina. It is here that the potential astartes are seperated from the unworthy for each aspirant undergoes a ritual of becoming more brutal than any other. A Throne Mechanicum echoes the past lives of stalwart nobles who wielded fierce Imperial Knights, but the Ferrum Domina is infested with the millions of unworthy souls who have failed this final trial. The mental torrent experienced by these unlucky aspirants is akin to holding a single feather amidst a admitted a fiery and bloody tempest. However, the soul of Carolus Konigrhen resides in this Throne Mechanicus, and those who find his soul and deemed worthy are sheltered from the inexplicable horror that awaits them. Survivors are admitted into the Chapter as a Neophyte, having been acknowledged by the memory of paragon of humanity. Chapter Combat Doctrine 1 Chapter Beliefs 1 Chapter Relics * * Solis Nova Chapter Appearance 1 Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage Category:Article stubs